


Feels Like Forever

by Jeronicaloves



Series: Jeronica Week (2021) [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Books, F/M, Hurt without the comfort, Jeronica, Jeronica Nation, Soulmates, Veronicas a human, Vughead, jeronica week, jeronica week 2021, jugheads a fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeronicaloves/pseuds/Jeronicaloves
Summary: Everyone might have a soulmate, but that doesn't mean you get a happy ending.\\or Veronica and Jughead are soulmates and it doesn't go the way they wanted
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Series: Jeronica Week (2021) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200551
Kudos: 9





	Feels Like Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having serious writer’s block so if this feels forced well…. It kinda is. I had fun though and I’m pretty happy how this turned out. Oh, and I was kinda feeling really angsty while writing this I don’t know if you can tell 😅  
> The prompt was Fairytale.

Veronica Cecilia Lodge is not a believer in soulmates.

She is not a believer in true love, nor love at first sight. At least she wasn’t until that fateful rainy day when He just happened to walk into Firefly books.

The thing about Veronica’s world is that there are Fey, Ogres, dwarves, elves, etc. and everyone “allegedly” has a soulmate. Veronica thinks this is utter lunacy, ancient texts believed in old magic and that the sky was just a protective veil, they believed in gods and goddesses and worshiped statues. If none of that turned out to be true why should soul mates?

Veronica however was a human, she hated that too. She wasn’t special or different, her mother was a lady in waiting for a local duchess and her father was a medicine merchant. Her life was already written out for her, she would marry the richest man she could, have 1-3 children and live out her life taking care of them. This was the last thing she wanted for herself, but she had learned long ago to accept her lonely fate.

Her only escape now was books. So after a larger than usual fight with her parents all she wanted to do was go to her favorite book store, grab a new book, and curl up in their reading corner for the next hour or two. So that’s what she did. Browsing through her favorite genre, Mystery, she grabbed one of her favorites: Through the woods. It was by her favorite author, an elf named Taranith Kanya, elf names were so cool.

After about an hour sitting on one of the fluffy purple cushions, she heard the bell. That fateful ring of the bell, she found herself desperately wishing that she hadn’t heard that bell, that she hadn’t looked up and seen that utterly glorious face. But she of course had, she looked up and saw him.

*********

Forsythe Pendelton Jones hates soulmates.

He hates them with all of his dark and twisted soul. He is the prince of the dark fey, and in the fey culture, you may only marry your soulmate, it is a rule that has never been broken and never will be. He still hates soulmates, even after he met her.

Forsythe wishes he was a simple human, they have it so easy, no magic to control, most of all they can marry who they want. Being a fey isn't all that people say it is. You can't fly, you can't shapeshift, you aren’t forever young. You are forever lonely though, he looked it up in the hall of records, only 33% of fey actually marry their soulmate. The odds are not in his favor and honestly they never are.

One of his favorite things to do is to go into a book store and watch people read hoping that he will find his soulmate there. He had a dream once, where that exact thing happened, now he is forever hopeful it will come true. It does that day but not quite the way he wanted it to, why didn’t he choose a different bookstore he will never know. One thing for certain, he will regret his decision to walk into firefly books at 3 p.m on a Sunday for the rest of his long and lonely life.

*******

God, he is stunning is Veronica’s first thought when she looks up from her enrapturing book to look at what she thinks is a dark fey. He is wearing ripped jeans and a black v-neck sweater top, he has black hair that looks like soft strands of silk and all Veronica wants to do is run her fingers through it. She doesn’t realize she is staring till he turns his head and looks down at her. Oh sh*t. 

“Can I help you?” he asks, raising his eyebrow at her.

“Um no.” she knows she is blushing “ I was actually just about to leave.” She gets her bag from the ground but ends up dropping it as she stands up. Damn. Her books and papers for school spill everywhere, so she begins to pick them up and of course, he helps.“You don’t have to-”

“It’s fine I don’t mind,” he responds with a small smile.

Then their hands touch and her life goes to hell, literally.

*******

The first thing he looks at when he walks into Firefly books is presumably the owner, a tall old man with wrinkled features and long gray hair. must be an elf he thinks, turning his head in the other direction.

As soon as he sees her he knows that this day was going to be different. “Can I help you?” he asks, she is staring like she wants to eat him. She blushes and turns her head away, she is wearing a black top with puff sleeves and white and yellow flowers on it. it goes nicely with her raven hair he thinks. He can tell she is human, but she almost looks like a fairy as well.

“Um no,” she won’t look him in the eyes, “ I was actually just about to leave.” She stands up and grabs the bag from the floor but almost instantly drops it, her stuff flying everywhere. “You don’t have to-”

“It’s fine I don’t mind” without noticing they grab the same book and his world comes crashing down.

********

The first thing that Veronica feels when she touches the handsome stranger is pure joy, then dread, then hate, then love, and lastly, the best and worst feeling comes rushing onto her like a thrashing wave.

Then come the flashes of the two of them in every different situation. She sees them as pirates, as royalty, dir poor, she can see them with children, with pets, with neither. Her head is flooded with all different emotions and visions, but all she can feel is searing pain writhing throughout her body. Then she realizes what is happening, he is her soulmate, they are soulmates. He is a fey and she is a human, not just a fey but a dark fey and she knows what that means, she knows why she is feeling this pain and these emotions.

She knows what is happening for two reasons, 1, she reads an endless amount of books and two pain is rarely good. See, one more thing about soulmates is that sometimes you get matched with someone that is not your race, most common in humans and least common in fey. There is nothing wrong with this of course, but on occasion when a very magical being is paired with a very non-magical being it can cause the weaker being to… well….. To put it quite flatly, die.

********

As soon as they touched he felt as if a bucket of emotions had been poured on him. The visions came next and it was as if time was frozen like it was the two of them in a time warp both trying to get out.

He pulled his hand away and looked at her, she appeared as if she was in pain, she looked like she was dying, then he realized she probably is. He kneels beside her, careful not to touch her bare skin.

“Veronica?” he heard her name in the flashes, he put his hand on her covered shoulder in comfort. He can hear the worry in his own voice. He hasn’t even known this girl for more than 30 seconds, but it feels like a lifetime, he feels tears streaming down his cheeks not caring about the people peering in the window to watch or, the old man calling 911. He yells again through gritted teeth “Veronica!”

“Jughead.” No one has called him that in years, only his sister did, but she had died of the plague 58 years ago, he has never recovered. Veronica cupped her hands around his face and brought it down to hers, putting their foreheads together, ”I love you.” she kissed him and it tasted of tears, and anguish, of love and death.

“I love you too,”

This was not a fairy tale. 

This was not a romance novel.

They weren’t the exception.

They were the godforsaken rule.

They were soulmates, two halves of the same soul.

And now Jughead was half, never to be complete.

Veronica Cecilia Lodge died on February 11, 2029, from the curse that kills only 3 a year on average, Jughead died of a broken heart only a week after. It doesn’t matter how long they knew each other it doesn’t matter that it was only for seconds, all that matters is that they were soulmates.

Forsythe Pendelton Jones and Veronica Cecilia Lodge were soulmates. 

Meant to be together

Always apart.


End file.
